


Dancing in orange

by Felixe_e



Series: MCYT one-shots (ship n no ship) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Ballroom Dancing, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mentioned Intercourse, Middle Ages, Princes & Princesses, Spies & Secret Agents, men in dresses cuz why not :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixe_e/pseuds/Felixe_e
Summary: In his beloved kingdom, a prince feels lonely. Soon hearing about rumours that spies from a neighbouring kingdom will take over the ball and blow up their lands, he’ll find it amusing and will go to the event to discover said spy; desperate for a bit of action in his boring life. Soon recognising each other, the pair will engage in a dance to veil strange looks instead of violenceThe Tension is thick, and could be sliced with a knife.(a DNF fanfic based on balls gowns and fantasy kingdoms!)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), yeah that's all :)
Series: MCYT one-shots (ship n no ship) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177325
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ello ello, this fic has 2 parts so ill upload the second part tomorrow surely!  
> get yourself some water and good reading :D !

* * *

**_Soon that night, two boys would strut out of that ballroom, hand in hand_ **

**_And into a dark bedroom giggling like children, lips to skin_ **

* * *

The pale blue sky of the morning constellated by small white clouds and tired chirping of the now awoken birds was the only thing present, time had gone on so fast. The scent of wood and pine cones was everywhere. Early lovely orange and red embraced the luckiest trees, their leaves shivering and showing off their new found color in the wind. The air was chilly but still felt warm on the pink cheeks of the children giggling around the royal gardens. laughter and smiles filled the environment around the palace, ladies and gentlemen walking around with smiles on their faces while greeting each other happily. 

In brief, it was autumn.

Even though George was still bored out of his mind on the musty stone alcove pending from his room, and each day seeming more tiring than the last, he still loved autumn with burning passion. Their kingdom also celebrated the season with grace, a ball was organised in the palace the day a brown leaf appeared on the big tree in the middle of the village. The little kids who spotted it first jumped around in excitement and ran to tell the others, till the notice came to the ears of the Queen.

She’d immediately start organising the gran event. With much coincidence, the ball of this autumn was organised for tonight; and George couldn’t wait to go. He had even prepared a special gown he would use for the occasion, the pale, dark green dress was handmade by his mother for his sister when the siblings were both teenagers. Yes he was going to wear a dress, his confidence wasn’t at its peak but in the honour of his now gone sister he would do so, and deranged stares wouldn’t stop him. The princess never had an opportunity to use it, since she had disappeared on her 17th birthday, rumours saying she joined the neighbouring kingdom to follow her lover. Now George is an adult; but he was still scarcely thin so the latter fitted him well.

When he was trying it on, his mother had walked in to speak to him; and upon finding his son in a dress she made herself for her missing daughter, she teared up. Not for the bad reasons, she was crying of happiness, proud of the man standing in front of here. George had slightly panicked, waiting for a venomous comment or angry shout but none came as his mother was crying softly and smiling. Taking steps to hug him tightly. She helped him put the red ribbons on the wrists and waist. She gently pushed a strand of hair behind the boy’s ear and took a step back, admiring him. Needless to say that day was splendid, and left George confident on his outfit for the upcoming night.

Taking his gaze of the opened window and sliding out of those happy memories, he huffed and decided to have a morning walk around the village, quickly dressing up he sneaked out of his bedroom, quietly tiptoeing towards the kitchen and stole a small round golden bread from one of the freshly baked ones in the basket. He opened the creaking backdoor and without any servants noticing, he started skipping happily towards the village’s market place.

Going through the stands while some of the owners and passants cordially greeted him, he bought a bouquet of red anemones and some tangerine jam for his mother and put both items along with his now chilled bread in a basket a kind lady offered him. He then walked over to the center of the plaza, where the huge tree laid peacefully, orangey leaves already seen from afar. Children running around it while giggling and tagging each other as young authors or artists with their paper and ink perched on its branches, finding inspiration up high in the bushes. 

Everything was exceptionally perfect, inside the palace and its poorly lit hallways; George felt so trapped, loneliness and boredom eating him away as tired eyes and bodies passed through the colourless rooms, saluting him politely before continuing their saddening procession, feet sliding on a perfectly cleaned marble floor. Out here the world had way more life, more color, more everything he could ever dream of. Birds chirped and children laughed instead of heavy silence and murmured echoes in the halls, people talked and hugged each other instead of the looks full with disgust and ego that were shot between the stone walls. At least in autumn, the palace was decorated and life could make its way through the cracks of the bricks and stone a bit easier; a breeze of new air for its inhabitants.

Taking a bite of the now hardened and cold round bread, George started to look around, taking in every little detail of beauty he couldn't enjoy in his own household. While doing so, a pair of ladies sat close to him, not realising his presence they started talking avidly; already getting into conversation and rumours. George couldn’t help but catch words of what they were saying, it wasn’t his fault, they sat too close to him that’s all. Trying to pay attention to their hushed talk he picked up a bit of information, and it was an interesting one.

The women had heard about a supposed “attack” planned by rebels of the neighbour hooding kingdom and spies they commanded that were among us. That the “attack” would happen at the Autumn ball, and many people feared to try and go to the event because of the rumours. There was apparently going to be a special spy at the party, who’d detonate something that would explode some territory of the kingdom, though it wasn't really near the castle itself, it was rumoured violence could start, swords and bows could be used and people were scared.   
  
George kept listening but the conversation was going more towards a personal matter and not in an interesting one. The ladies were discussing if they were going with their family to the ball or even going at all, with a huff and a last bite in the crusty bread, George stood up from the ground and started walking back to the castle, He was still intrigued by the whole “spy attack” situation and while kicking some rocks on the path back home, he decided with a grin that himself would try and uncover the traitor, of course he needed more information though. He amassed some of his close contacts of treasure hunters and friends and visited them in hopes of finding at least some features of the “spy” to recognise them at the event.

Soon enough it was already noon and he had collected enough information to know a bit how the man would look like.

  
All was left for the show to  _ start _ .


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2 here yipiii!   
> :-D

* * *

**_Soon that night, two boys would strut out of that ballroom, hand in hand_ **

**_And into a dark bedroom giggling like children, lips to skin_ **

* * *

George’s fingers lingered over one of the flowers of the dress, feeling its softness and delicacy; he then swiftly picked up a soft dark red lipstick and turned around from his drawer to face a big oval-shaped standing mirror in the corner of his bedroom. He looked at himself up and down and smirked, the way the fabric hugged his slim figure, each flower placed perfectly over the sleeves and the bust, the skirt itself; incredibly soft and light to the touch, those transparent sleeves attached to the corset and its beautiful v-line surrounded by red ribbons near the neck. 

Just  _ sublime _ , in its entirety; and George was well aware of that.

Carefully applying the red on his lips, the boy placed down the product and went over to the basket he’d got from the market earlier, the flowers were still laying there. The jam had been eaten during the tea with his mother, she had loved it and while she was enjoying her bread; George tried to ask if she knew about the supposed spies.

His mother did hear the rumours, and had also prepared a higher number of guards at the entrance but she still believed it was a bluff, so her worries were laying low. George didn’t bother telling her he himself would try to uncover the spy so the conversation was left at that. 

Taking one of the flowers in his hand and breaking the stem of it, hearing the small noise of the pedicle and its transparent  _ blood _ appearing on George’s slim fingers. He placed the latter in his hair, near his left ear. While doing so he would think about his action plan, already finding the mysterious man would be hard. But what would he do after? Kindly ask him to not explode their lands? Yeah, no. 

The descriptions he had gathered by different hitmen and contacts were all linked, different whatsoever but linked. Some said he was a known assassin with dark red hair and “ninja” manners, while others would say he was a mage with platinum blonde mane and a glistering cloak. The only thing all descriptions had in common was that the boy used a mask, showing only his green piercing eyes and that he was taller than George. ( **haha shortie** ) Many of the people he asked for information were scared to give it to him, eyeing behind them and lowering their voices, asking for confidentiality and or protection; George had huffed at all their cowardy, how could they be so scared of one simple man, pathetic.

If he even found him at the ball, he thought about simply pointing his finger to the boy and calling for guards on him, but that would be no fun for any of them. They’d probably just exile the man and George would be left with the same boring life he once had. The brunette decided to at least have a talk with the stranger, maybe become friends with them, the latter could tell him things of the other kingdom he wasn't allowed to travel to, maybe he even knew his sister? 

On that last thought, the boy’s fist clenched; he and his sister were always so close, sharing the same opinion about their boring world, and the void she created when she ran away was going to be forever present in George’s heart. He just couldn’t forgive her, she left him, they had the same dreams, same small whisper of prayers during moonless nights, same lost happiness in their eyes. They could have gone together, traveled together and be together for eternity; happy in a new place which colours would fill their soul but no, she had to be selfish, to not let him come with her, to leave him in the dust, between dark walls alone; completely alone.

The brunnette let out a long sigh, memories of a loved one rushing through his brain like a short film, and when they were cut short he opened his eyes again; to see himself still standing in front of that mirror in the dress that should have been  _ her’s _ . 

  
  


The night had started smoothly, people arriving with their families in beautifully decorated gowns, all different, all colours with different shades of orange, green, red and all those colours representing autumns’ true beauty. The ball didn’t have a dress code, no one was forced to wear anything specific, but still the whole kingdom had subconsciously decided to mix themselves with the season and pick up its beautiful sides. 

_ It’s so strange that autumn is so beautiful, yet everything is dying. _

George was in a corner of the big room from the start, he wasn’t the type to chat too much with anyone, already when he entered the salon some eyed him with mixed feelings; it was probably the dress, oh well it wasn't George's fault if their sense in fashion wasn’t as elevated as his, some weren’t blessed. His mother of course forced him to greet the “important people'' and make small talk with them, talking territory and lands to family and friends. Quite boring, really. 

At the moment, the brunette had his back up against one of the pillars in the corners of the room, a crystal cup of a transparent gold drink in his hand that he swirled around chastely, while looking over the crowd with bored half-lidded eyes. He may have looked tired and uninterested, but he was actually observing everyone’s movement sharply, looking for any detail or manner that would lead him to the spy. 

Half an hour later he started to walk around the room, letting down his empty glass on the tray of a servant and taking a look at the people dancing in the room; his mother was herself valsing with a man who seemed roughly her age by appearance and was giggling and smiling to her enthusiasm. George smiled at the sight, his mother that happy wasn’t an everyday thing, she’d usually be so stressed about her “royal duties” that taking care of herself wasn’t even an option anymore, sometimes George had to force her out of a late meeting and take care of it himself since he couldn't support seeing her in a dead pale and tired looking state. All of that seemed to vanish at that moment though, she was twirling around in a gorgeous black gown she’d picked and showed to the brunette the night before and any mark of past tiredness, fatigue or pain had left her face, now only reflecting laughs and happiness.

He continued to walk around, intently looking for someone in the corner or in the middle of the room to manifest any signs at all, but nothing, nothing at all was out of context; it was just a happy autumn ball with happy people dancing to happy music, great.

About to just give up the whole plan and go take another drink, George’s eyes found something, all across the room, under one of the pillars that was way more shadowed than the rest; he had spotted something. For a fraction of a second he thought seeing someone move there, clothes or hands, didn’t matter; he then saw it again and now, seeing it for the second time, he could figure out clearly what it was. A man, who had poked his head out of the safe shade provided by the pillar twice already, with a pearly white mask covering half his face, mostly the upper part of it. 

Giggling in content, the brunette started to slowly walk towards the corner where the man was, sneaking from a point he couldn’t see him, taking in the detail of the man hiding there. He was indeed taller than George, not as tall as he imagined, but still half a head more than him; the man was wearing a dark black suit with a green bowtie he obviously didn’t know how to put on, the cuffs on his wrists were uneven, he had black gloves covering both his hands. His hair seemed to be blonde, going more towards a brown but still looked like a dirty blonde to the brunette, his wavy locks fell down past his ear and the front of his face was covered by a mask, only letting you see the eyes. And his eyes, they were of a smelting beautiful green, they had their own forest in them, nature surely blessed some people more than others, and seeing this one was a whole blessing in itself.

Trying to look like a simple person walking by, George got even closer to the stranger, and just as the latter realised he got caught, eyes connecting with the brunette's, George was already too close to run away. The smaller one blocked his passage, standing right in front of the other, smiling widely and in an devilish manner. The blonde may have been a great spy and an incredible fighter, he still couldn't bring himself to move; being suddenly found as he was and not by anyone, by one of the most beautifulest boys he’s ever seen in his entire life sure did have an effect on him. His muscles were unwilling to move, frozen in place he could only stare into the other’s eyes and pray he wouldn’t call guards at him.

By coincidence or by fate, no one will ever know; the music radically changed, from a happy tavern style music to a slow dancing one, with a low smirk George extended his hand to the face of the other and slowly took his mask off, the blonde didn’t move and kept looking at him, still slightly afraid and panicked from the loss of his security item. Letting the white disguise fall to the floor, George finally looked at the other’s face and took in each and every of his features. Whiter skin than the one on his hands and neck, quivering soft pink lips that were closed in fright, Knotted eyebrows reflecting confusion and soft fear, those same jade eyes with no emotions whatsoever piercing a hole through George, the all constellated with small little specs of darker skin, freckles here and there and everywhere, looking like tiny ruptures of gold paper laid perfectly on the boy’s heavenly sculpted face. In other words, he was hot as hell and George wasn’t mentally prepared for that.

Quickly grabbing his arm and pulling the blonde over to the middle of the room, away from the safe shade of the pillars; George now knew what he wanted to do. While the other suddenly panicked in the thought he was going to be outed but in the middle of his fuzz he realises he’s in the middle of the ball room, and a boy with brown chocolate hair and matching eyes is in front of him smiling, The blonde looks around, everyone is staring at them; some are whispering; some wonder who he is. Looking around too, George realises the panic of the other, and he puts his arms around the taller’s neck, he gets close and whispers on his shoulder, low enough for him and only him to hear.

“Maybe if you try to make it look less weird, people would stop staring and we can get you out peacefully.”

The sudden heat of the other on his collarbone made the blonde shiver, and to hell with that low voice he used; completely mesmerised as he shuffled awkwardly before putting his hands on the smaller’s waist. Though it was a weird request, the brunette was right, the position they were looking now more like a dance of two partners made the people look away, by respect for them both. Moving a bit to the music, the boys stayed in that same position for a bit, not bothering to talk; it wasn’t necessary.

Soon the brunette got his head out of the other’s shoulder and looked up at him, eyes flickering with intent and new found curiosity.

“So how is it?” he whispered again, thinking his question is pretty obvious. Though it may have confused the other boy more than it should.

“W-what?” Responded the blonde, voice a tad sleepy from the lack of talking in the night, stills lightly quivering to the whole situation that seemed so surreal.

“I mean out there, how is it? Don’t you live somewhere else, how is it there?” George asked again, head tilting sideways.

Slowly the blonde was gaining security, the other just wanted to have a conversation, it was going to be okay, plus it was curious how the other boy was so interested in the subject so he began to talk, starting shyly but soon giggling

He started to describe where he came from, and he came from a neighbouring kingdom; that kingdom was well known for its winter celebrations, and a part of the palace had been destroyed during The War, had been repaired by the people with ice. So if you looked at the castle, it was majorly of a white glistening marble and then it suddenly switched to an icy blue color, the whole being an a certain altitude, the ice never melted; which gave the kingdom its known name: Nefondra, signifying “will not melt” in a language of its first inhabitants. The whole land being in a zone where multiple winds combined, it was never really summer; cold chilly air in your face anywhere you turned. The habitants of the kingdom were good people, letting you into their house and offering hot drinks to any in need. Families there were well known for being really united and happy.

They just kept talking during several minutes, who knows maybe hours; changing subjects and just getting to know each other, they were like weirdly connected, safe with one another even if they were complete strangers the attraction was obvious.

After each sentence, they’d flash smiles or small laughs and look into each other’s eyes, deeply content with the other and inexorably getting closer, breaths mixing with each other and heartbeats racing from being close to one another.

The ball had ended long time ago, people had left, only some stayed; still chatting or drinking from their crystal cups. None of them paid attention to the two boys in the middle of the now dimly lit room.

So it's safe to say that none of them saw when the brunette and the blonde were so close, basically breathing each other out, neither will they see how both pairs of lips finally connected in just the softest and simplest kiss imaginable. Even when they parted and looked at each other again, no one was staring. If they were, they’d be open to a sight of two grown men looking like two teenage boys after their first kiss, bubbling and ecstatic; openly giggling as the brunette put his head on the other’s shoulder in embarrassment and in an intent to hide his red face.

Both parties wanting more of each other, took a glance around the room; there were still people. The best option was to leave, so they did; George took the other’s hand as he did earlier that evening and pulled the boy out of plain sight, in search for intimacy.

_ Soon that night, two boys would strut out of that ballroom, hand in hand _

_ And into a dark bedroom giggling like children, lips to skin _


End file.
